Fixing a broken heart
by crystalchaser
Summary: He had messed up his life when she left him. He was hopeless until Sakura came his way. Destiny must be waiting for them a long time ago that it wouldn't allow them to be apart once more xXSasuSaku oneshotXx pls. review!


**A/N: **Hey guys! Here's another SasuSaku oneshot from yours truly. Enjoy this story everyone!

**Disclaimer: **Yup. I don't own Naruto, obviously. Hehehehe.

**FIXING A BROKEN HEART**

It's been a few months since he last smiled, laughed, and listened to any people. He wanted to be alone. Nobody could ever bring her back—his only happiness, his life, his love. It was months ago since they ended their relationship, but the memory was still clear in his mind.

The room was dimly lit, as the rays of the sun silently crept through his window. There he was, sitting in the dusty floor, motionless. His head lowered; eyes bloodshot which were already tired from crying. His hand was bruised and bleeding but he ignored the pain. For him, it was nothing compared to the pain that he felt inside. It was killing him slowly that it was like torture.

The silence of the room was broken when his phone rang. He flipped it open as he carelessly listened to the other line. "Sasuke, what are you doing? You have many tasks to be done here at the office, come here imme—"He closed his phone before the man in the other line could even finish his sentence. He threw his phone across the room and hit the wall. His phone was broken into pieces but he didn't seem to care. Slowly, as he held his sides, he stood up. Baring in mind the memories the last words that the only girl that he loved uttered a few months ago. _'It's over, let me go.'_

'_There was nothing to say the day she left  
Just filled a suitcase full of regrets  
I hailed a taxi in the rain  
Looking for some place to ease the pain'_

XxxXxxXxxX

It was a cold, rainy morning that everybody seemed to be running down the street, hurrying to get a taxi or go to a shade. Sasuke felt like the heavens were mourning with him as the raindrops fell from the almost black, cloudy sky. As he sat at a table near the window, he remembered the days when he was with her, when they sat together in that very same place, the same rainy morning. Only that he wasn't smiling anymore, and the seat in front of him was vacant.

"Look at that good-looking guy there Sak!" the girl working in the café uttered to her friend as she put down the tray she was holding in the counter. Sakura looked at the direction her friend had just pointed. She smiled a bit but it faded when she saw the said man's façade. "Looks like something's bothering him," she uttered with concern to her blonde friend, not taking her eyes off the said man. "Aww, looks like his heartbroken. Good thing though, 'cause I deserve him more," the girl named Ino carelessly uttered to Sakura as she fixed her hair and make-up. "Oh stop that nonsense, he wouldn't even look at you!" she uttered jokingly as they laughed together.

Sasuke looked at his wrist watch; it was nearly 9:30. The train will be arriving soon. He stood up and grabbed his coat from the back of the chair as he went towards the exit. _'Just in time,' _he thought as he heard the sounds of the wheels of the train become louder and louder. People came to gather around the side as the door of the train opened. He was about to enter when suddenly. "Sir, wait! You forgot something." He heard somebody shouting. He wasn't sure if it was him the person was pertaining to but still he turned around only to bump into somebody accidentally.

Sakura was surprised when the man turned around abruptly which caused her coffee to spill and stained her dress.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"No, it's alright. My house is just a few blocks from here anyway," Sakura uttered with a smile as she tried to clean herself. "Here, you forgot your folder. Thought that there must be something important inside," she uttered as she handed it to him. Sasuke took it, still eyeing the girl in front of him, making him feel something unusual but very familiar inside. "Thanks," he uttered briefly.

For a moment, they just stood there, facing each other as people passed by to get in the train. Sasuke didn't know the reason behind the enigmatic feeling, but he just can't help staring at the said girl in front of him. It was really weird, but he just felt the urge to stay right where he was standing, string at the girl's smile.

_Then like an answered prayer  
I turned around and found you there  
_

"I-I think I should go now," uttered Sakura who was already blushing. She lowered her head to hide it from Sasuke. Sakura turned around and started to walk away when Sasuke called her. She almost leapt when she heard his voice. Slowly, she turned around and looked at him, "Yes?" She whispered.

Sasuke's mind went blank for a moment before he could answer. "I'm Sasuke," he uttered hastily as he offered his hand. Sakura giggled which made Sasuke turn beet red. "Sakura," she uttered as they shook hands, both held a simple smile in their lips in which both of them didn't noticed.

_You really know where to start  
Fixing a broken heart  
You really know what to do  
Your emotional tools can cure any fool  
Whose dreams have fallen apart  
Fixing a broken heart_

XxxXxxXxxX

Sasuke had finally arrived in their office. Every once in a while, people would greet him and ask about his absence for about two months. "Just needed a day off," was his consistent reply. Though nobody really believed his statement, eventually, they knew Sasuke wouldn't spill out the true reason so they just stopped bugging him about it.

"Hey! Sasuke-teme, you're back!" his best friend, Naruto, uttered as he hugged Sasuke so tight that it almost broke his back. "Let go of me dobe. Are you trying to kill me?" he hissed as he pushed Naruto away from him. "Sorry teme, well, better go now. Boss might shout at me again. That loser," he stated as he marched away frowning. Sasuke just smirked, somehow, he was glad he had at least tried to move on; he was starting to notice the things he used to ignore; like the presence of his friend Naruto.

"Uchiha, so you've finally gotten back to your senses," a man with silver hair and a mask that covered half his face, uttered as he approached Sasuke's table. "Yes," he uttered as he stood and took a bow as a he greeted his boss. "Okay then. I'm assigning you some new projects, Sasuke. And I know that you're the only one who can work this out very smoothly." Sasuke just nodded as his boss made his talk. "And for immediate progress, I've hired you a new assistant," he said, a smile hidden behind his mask. Sasuke looked at him, bewildered at first, then smirked, "Who is it?" Kakashi caught Sasuke's mischievous smile and decided to introduce his new partner.

Sasuke almost fell off his seat when he saw who it was. Pink hair, green eyes, and a sweet smile, yes, it was no other than Sakura. The said girl looked quite surprised too when she saw Sasuke, but was able to keep her expression a little bit formal.

_Now I don't understand what I'm going through  
There must be a plan that led me to you_

Though Kakashi noticed it, he chose to keep quiet and introduce the two to each other. He coughed so that they would stop looking at each other surprisingly. "Haruno Sakura, meet Uchiha Sasuke. You two will be working on the same project for about half a year, so I hope you two will have a good er—relationship," he uttered, a bit unsure if what he had said was appropriate. He shrugged as he allowed the two to start working.

The mysterious silence once again conquered the two as they just stared at each other unknowingly. "Uhm, si-sit down," Sasuke uttered, lowering his head as he turned beet red. He was acting kind of strange today, but he kept it to himself. "It's really funny," Sakura suddenly uttered. "Huh?" he said, bewildered. Sakura giggled at his reaction. "I mean, you and I working together when it was just a while ago that we also met, " She said waving her hand carelessly.

"Hn."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You know, you're good at annoying people." She jokingly uttered as Sasuke smirked at her. As they worked, Sasuke just can't keep laughing and smiling, the first time after a few months.

_Because the hurt just disappears  
In every moment that you are near, yeah  
Just like an answered prayer  
You made the loneliness easy to bear  
_

XxxXxxXxxX

"Hey, want to go to the amusement park later?" Sakura asked as she was putting her things inside her bag. It was nearly the end of the day as their officemates were already leaving. Sasuke shrugged, "Dunno, I'll see if I can make it," he uttered as he was typing on his computer. Sakura nodded and waved goodbye to Sasuke. He smirked at the thought. _'Hn, amusement park? She really is childish,' _he thought as a smile crept to his lips.

XxxXxxXxxX

Sasuke put the finishing touches on his report. Finally, his work was done. He stretched out his arms and looked at his watch; it was still too early to go home. _'Hn, maybe I can go to the park for a while,' _he said to himself as he packed his things and left the office.

The place was lit up so brightly as everybody laughed, enjoying their time with their friends and family. Sasuke noticed that the place was full of people. The smile in his face turned upside down when he suddenly remembered the past once again. The two of them, laughing as they walked together holding each other's hand; he wanted nothing more than to be with her.

"Sasuke!" somebody called out. He looked around to see the owner of the voice. There she was, near the carousel with her friends. Her emerald eyes twinkling as she saw him. Sasuke was dumbfounded as he saw her approaching him, leaving her friends behind. _'She's…beautiful,' _he thought as he eyed the girl who was smiling sweetly at him.

_You really know where to start  
Fixing a broken heart  
You really know what to do  
Your emotional tools can cure any fool  
Whose dreams have fallen apart  
Fixing a broken heart_

"Hey, thought you'll never show up," she uttered. Sasuke lowered his head and smiled, "That's what you thought,' he whispered. Sakura punched him lightly in the arm as she giggled. "C'mmon, let's see if we can win some prizes!" she uttered excitingly. They walked around the park and looked for anything that might interest them. Suddenly, Sakura stopped at a certain spot and looked amused. "What is it?" Sasuke asked. She didn't answer so he looked at the direction Sakura was looking. He smirked, "Oh, I see," he whispered. "I want that big teddy bear," she uttered, eyes popping and her mouth opened so wide. "You're childish," he uttered as he grinned at her reaction. Sakura pouted like ten year-old baby and crossed her arms. _'Cute,' _Sasuke thought as he eyed her. "Alright, I'll get it then?" he briefly uttered. Sakura looked at him for a moment, and then laughed hysterically. "You can't win that, Sasuke!" she uttered. He smirked as he approached the said stall. Sakura stopped laughing and followed him.

"He-hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to win that…that prize," Sasuke uttered. She blushed.

_Soon the rain will stop falling baby  
Let's forget the past  
Cause here we are at last_

XxxXxxXxxX

"Thanks for winning it for me, Sasuke. It's really cute!" Sakura uttered as she cuddled a huge teddy bear in her arms. They walked along the park side by side, Sasuke's head lowered and hands on his pockets. "You deserve it," he said, not looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Sakura pouted, he smirked. The whole night they were like this. He would smirk, she would giggle. No words in communicating with each other, but they knew that both of them were having a great time.

_You really know where to start  
Fixing a broken heart  
You really know what to do  
Your emotional tools can cure any fool  
Whose dreams have fallen apart  
_

"Sasuke, look. Fireworks," she uttered as she pointed the jet black sky, sparkling with different colors of the said fireworks. Both of them looked up as they enjoyed the magnificent view.

"It's beautiful."

"…"

"I love fireworks."

"Yeah."

"It just makes me feel that it's a start of something new."

Sasuke looked at her abruptly. She was right. It was the start of something new, start of a new beginning. He eyed the girl beside her, and he knew by just looking at her, that he will no longer be hurt; that he will no longer be alone; that he will never be lonely again.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Sasuke quickly replied as he looked up once again. "Just enjoying the beautiful sight," he continued with a smile. It was Sakura's turn to look at him. She wasn't sure if what she was thinking was right, _'Did he just said—"_She smiled and looked up once more, watching the show as they held hands._  
_

_Fixing a broken heart_

**xXThere is no remedy for love but to love **

XxxXxxXxxX

**A/N: **I didn't mention Sasuke's former girlfriends name, I didn't want to ruin the SasuSaku team-up. Hehe. I know this isn't as good as my former oneshot, but still, please Read and review. Hehe._**  
**_


End file.
